


Handjies klap en koekies bak

by AzureSynergy



Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7de Laan Verwysings, Afrikaners is plesierig, Baie vloekwoorde, Braai orals, Braai waarokal, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crack Treated Seriously, Eskom Verwysings, F/M, Hanji is mal, Levi is so oor dit, Vloekwoorde
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSynergy/pseuds/AzureSynergy
Summary: Levi geniet nogal die isolasie. Hy kan darem nou sy werk gedoen kry in rus en vrede.Ongelukkig is Hanji kens en slaan die huis aan die brand.Vok tog.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726408
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	Handjies klap en koekies bak

Levi gryp sy kop en kyk na sy skootrekenaar se skerm. Die tik lyntjie blink aan en af soos hy dink aan wat om volgende te tik. Hy krap sy naels deur sy hare. 

"Leviiiiii~" Roep Hanji van die kombuis af. 

"Wat?!" Skreeu hy terug - harder as nodig - sodat sy stem kan trek by die gang af. 

Daar is ń paar sekondes pouse. Levi begin wonder of sy hom gehoor het. Hy haal asem om weer te skreeu.

"Waar is die vuurhoutjies?!" Antwoord sy nes Levi sy mond oopmaak. 

Al sy asem ontsnap eenmalig. Hy maak sy oë toe en knyp die brug van sy neus tussen sy duim en voorvinger. 

"Wat de vok wil jy maak met vuur, Hanji?!" Vra hy. Weereens is daar ń klein rukkie stilte. Levi wonder of sy daai paar oomblike gebruik sodat sy al haar breinselle kan benut om te verstaan wat hy sê. 

"Eskom is besig met loadshedding en ek wil my WeatBix warm maak!" Antwoord sy uiteindelik. 

Levi frons. "Van wanneer af eet jy daai stront?!"

"Vanaf jy al die mieliepap opgeeët het!" Bulder sy so hard hy sweer sy Jack Parrow CD's het van die rak af geval. 

Moeg vir al hierdie geskreeuery, bliksem hy sy rekenaar skerm toe en storm na die deur. Watse kak maak sy droog daar innie kombuis? Sy kan nie eers ń glas water maak sonder dat ń pyp bars nie. 

Levi storm by die gang af en in die kombuis in. "Gaan loop lê, ek sal vir ons iets maak om te eet." Bevel hy. 

Hanji hou ń papbakkie in een hand en ń lepel in die ander. Daar is WeatBix krummels in haar hare en melk op die vloer. Vok tog. 

"Maar ek is nóu hongeeeeeeeeeeer~" Begin sy kerm en laat val sommer die lepel. Soms sweer hy sy is nes ń blerrie graad R kind. 

"Gaan na Piet Brommer, hy het sewe sakke gars, eet tot jy bars." Sy stem is eentonig en sy mond tuit. "Nou gaan speel playstation of iets." 

Hanji moer die papbakkie op die toonbank neer (hard genoeg om die porselyn te laat sing). 

"Daar is nie donderswel krag nie!"

Levi rol sy oë. As daar nie krag was nie, dan sou sy skootrekenaar nie eers gelaai het nie. "Het jy die afstaanbeheer gebruik om die telivisie aan te sit?" Vra hy met ń stem dooier as Kurt Darren se musiek.

Hanji knip verdwaald haar oë soos die hefbome in haar brein begin te draai.

Aangesien sy so lank vat om te antwoord, sug Levi en skud sy kop. "Die batterye is pap, poepstring, ek sal Shoprite toe moet gaan om nuwes te koop."

Hanji se mond gaan oop in ń "o" soos sy tot beseffing kom. 

"Dan kan ek seker die braai in die wasbak blus aangesien ek nie meer my pap hoef warm te maak nie..." Sy glimlag so dat hy net tande sien. 

Hierdie keer is dit Levi se beurt om sy oë verdwaas te knip. 

"Wat de donder bedoel jy braai..." 

Hanji lig haar arm en beduie met haar wysvinger.

Blitsvinnig draai Levi om, net betyds om te sien hoe die gordyne aan die brand bliksem. "BLIKSEM DONDER VOK!" Hy hardloop by die voordeur uit om die tuinslang te gaan haal.

Kort voor lank ploeter hy by die voordeur in en na die kombuis se kant toe. Hy draai die tuinslang se sproeier en WOERTS spyt hy die aangesteekte hout en blitz in die wasbak papsopnat. 

Ongelukkig het die gordyne die dak aan die brand begin slaan. 

"Bel die vokkin brandweer!!" Skreeu hy oor sy skouer. 

Daar sien hy vir Hanji sit voor die TV. en 7de Laan kyk. 

"ONS GAAN VREK, HOU OP 7DE LAAN KYK!!"

"Maar Hilda gaan nou wys hoe om spesiaale koekies te bak!" 

Die huis begin nou vol swart rook raak. Levi spuit water lings en regs, maar die vlamme het hulself klaar tuis gemaak. 

"AS CORONA MY NIE GAAN DOODMAAK NIE, GAAN JY!" Gil hy soos sy longe vul met rook. 

"AAAAAAAAAAH-"

* * *

7 ure later

* * *

"My ballas vries af" Kla Levi en druk sy slaapsak stywer vas soos hy bewe. Langs hom sit Hanji en bewe ook - gesig pikswart.

"Hilda h-het niks gesê v-van koekies wat g-gevries moet word n-nie." Bibber sy. 

"Zip die tent toe." Hy daai op sy en maak sy oë toe. As hy eenigsins vanaand slaap, dan is dit ń donderse wonderwerk. Levi hoor die zip soos sy die tent toe maak.

"T-tenminste is die b-brandweer ń 'essential service', neh?" Giggel Hanji. Hoe lank voor skrynwerkers en konstruksiewerkers weer essensieël is? 

"Voetsek, Hanji. En vok jou, Hilda."


End file.
